Sixth Sense
by Fred Andrew Oakster
Summary: Harry was taken from Godric's Hollow by order of an Organisation called "Horizon". Growing up with 2 of their members as his surrogate parents, Harry proves himself as an extraordinary gifted child and learns early on to use his unique abilities. AU. Strong!Harry, Slightly OOC!Harry. No pairings decided. Rated T for now, but rating might change later on!


**A/N: **_Hello guys! Welcome to this little... experiement of mine, I guess you could call it. I say that because, this was written pretty much on a whim. I didn't really plan a lot of this, it all just bumped into my head while I was sitting on the bus today, so I decided to write it down. If no one likes it, I'll just drop it here and now and focus on other stuff._

_So, this is an AU story that will feature a smarter and stronger Harry, though he won't be godlike. It will also feature a few elements from various franchises, but I've fine tuned them and if you haven't been into that particular franchise at some point, you probably won't notice it and just pass it off as vivid imagination. Oh, and it will include some OCs, as you might notice in this first chapter, though their roles will be toned down as Harry goes to Hogwarts, as they can't really stick around. Also, most of them will just be side characters, so don't worry about that too much._

_Now, about the Summary. As the story summary says, Harry is taken from Godric's Hollow by someone else than Hagrid and is raised differently. This will greatly change his views and personality when he grows up and he will be pretty OOC, naturally, since he haven't had the same experiences in his life that he has in canon. That being said, I will try to keep him as much in line with his canon self as I can without making it look too strange. With that, I hope you will enjoy this first experiment chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** Yes... there is a disclaimer here... do I even need to say anything other than that? XD

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Chosen One

Deep within the boundaries of the Department of Mysteries, where lies and truths are mere words and the laws of reality are unstable, there exists a room that cannot be opened, nor closed. In this room, nothing can be seen, yet the view is endless. An endless horizon of white, with not beginning and no end. In the middle of this strange room, there is a pillar that are several feet in radius, atop which a circle of thrones are present. Like everything else in the room, the thrones are white and only the outlining of them can be spotted. There are 13 thrones in total, and all 12 of those are currently occupied.

All of the thrones occupants wear the same clothing: an all-covering black cloak with a large hood that leaves their faces in shadow, unable to make out any details, except their chins. The cloak has a zipper that runs up the wearer's torso and leaves the lower part of the cloak un-closed. Along with the cloak, all the wearers sport a pair of black pants and leather boots.

For a moment, none of the figures make a sound. Then, one of them rises from his seat and holds out his arms in an open, inviting gesture, as if he was about to hug someone invisible in front of him.

"Greetings, friends!" his deep voice echoes throughout the room, despite the lack of walls to actually echo against. "Today, we gather here in the Hall of Eternity to discuss something very important that could very well determine the future of our world."

This caused some murmurs to spread amongst the rooms other occupants. The standing figure, the leader of the group, waits until the murmurs have died down before he continues with his speech.

"It has come to our knowledge that a prophecy has been spoken. A prophecy foretelling the fall of the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

At this, one of the members seemed to freeze up, suddenly not showing any of the calmness that he had shown just a moment ago. The leader once again made a pause to allow this to sink in, though his gaze seemed to be fixated on the tense member, the youngest member of the group. He knew that his youngest disciple in particular took anything related to Voldemort very personally.

"The prohecy speaks of a young boy, born when the seventh month dies to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord." Here, he made a pause and looked pointedly at one of the members of their group who was sitting 2 seats to his right. "Number Four, please share with us the research you've done on this prophecy."

The member who had been addressed rose from his seat and removed his hood, revealing the face of a middle-aged man with short-cut brown hair and a tired look on his face. He was starting to get some wrinkles on his forehead, but aside from that he still looked like he had just exited his youth.

"I have looked up the birth register in the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and have managed to find two people who could possibly be this select individual. One of them is the son of two well known aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom. The second one is the son of their fellow Order of the Phoenix members, Lily and James Potter."

This once again caused murmurs to spread throughout the group assembled. The one who had spoken sat back down, but he didn't pull his hood back up. He didn't see the point in it as he would most likely be asked to speak again pretty soon. Once more, the leader rose from his seat.

"So it's either Neville Longbottom, or Harry Potter." he said as he reached up and removed his hood, allowing a mane of white hair to fall to his shoulders. The man's face also showed a short, white goatee and yellow eyes that almost seemed to be glowing. "Well done, Saul. This makes things so much easier."

At this point, the youngest member once more tensed up, clenching his fists. It wasn't that he was nervous this time, like it had been when Voldemort was mentioned, but rather that he actually knew all four of the parents to the two potential "Chosen Ones". And he knew all too well that the others knew that he did. And as expected, all members turned their hooded faces to look at him. Thankfully, only one of them spoke up.

"Hey Regulus? Wasn't your brother and that Potter guy best friends or something?"

The youngest one sighed and removed his hood, allowing the face of Regulus Black to become the object of everyones' undivided attention. He looked just like he had when he "died" at the hands of Voldemort's inferi. A young man's face, framed by a mane of black hair similar to his older brother's and pale, ice blue eyes. He hadn't seemingly aged at all since that fated night in Voldemort's hidden cave.

"I do believe they still are," Regulus said, "but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Number Six is right. That is unimportant in this matter." the leader agreed and instead turned back towards Number Four, Saul. "Is there anything else about the prophecy that could help us identify which one of these two individuals are the actual chosen?"

The brown haired man, Saul, once more rose from his seat when he was about to speak. He had throughouly researched the Prophecy about the Chosen One and despite his deep research and attempts, he hadn't been able to find anything.

"I am afraid that it could be either of them, depending on who Voldemort choses. According to the Prophecy, the Dark Lord shall mark the Chosen One as his equal and as far as I know, he have yet to interract with any of these two boys. That's all I have right now, so Voldemort holds all the cards."

This again caused the other members to start speculating in the matter at hand. Saul waited to reclaim his seat until the leader made a wave with his hand to show that he had fulfilled his purpose and could sit down again. In the seat next to him, Regulus was scratching his chin in thought, trying to figure out what the prophecy could mean when it said that Voldemort would mark Harry or Neville as his "equal". He himself knew better than anyone in this room that Voldemort didn't regard anyone as his equal. There were a few that he regarded above others, but in his eyes he was the only one who stood at the top. If Voldemort was going to pick an equal, it wouldn't be willingly.

"So what do we do? We just wait and hope he picks one of them?" This time, it was a female's voice who spoke, which told Regulus exactly who he was sitting beside as there was only one female member of their group. And sure enough, when the person removed her hood, he was treated witht he view of Morgail, the only living descendant of the legendary Morgana Pendragon, the arch enemy of Merlin himself.

Morgail's ice blue eyes sweeped over the room, looking at each and everyone of their members. Despite her young age, she had been part of the group second longest, if you didn't count their leader himself. About 21 years old, only 2 years older than Regulus, Morgail had a long mane of black hair, reaching down past her shoulders, similar to the popular portrait of her long dead ancestor.

"Yes, Number Three. That is exactly what we're going to do." the Leader said, before looking to his left, straight at his second in command. "Marco!"

The person addressed sighed and removed his hood, allowing a face of everlasting youth to come into view. His blonde hair was untidy and his blue eyes didn't really have the typical youthful look in them that usually graced the face of a youth, but aside from that he looked almost as if he could be younger than Regulus. But everyone knew not to judge him by his appearence, Marco was in fact one of the older members of the group, and on top of that was the one who had been with them the longest.

"Yes, boss?" he said and leaned back in his throne.

"I want you to be on stand by. As soon as we know who the Chosen One is, you are to go retrieve him."

Hearing the order he had just been given, Marco sighed. Stand by duty wasn't his preferred type of missions. True, he was the one best suited for the objective, but that didn't mean he had to like it. To be at the ready to move out at a seconds notice was always a pain.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he said reluctantly, knowing it would be pointless to refuse the mission.

The leader gave Marco a stern look, showing that he didn't appreciate his second in commands lazy attitude, but didn't comment on it. He knew that despite that attitude, Marco would do as he was told when the time came. If he hadn't he wouldn't still be a part of this group, and that was saying something as he as the most experienced member. Having gotten all he had wanted done, the Leader turned back towards the rest of the group.

"Dismissed." was all he said before his body was covered in a cloud of black smoke and he disapparated.

For a moment, none of the others moved. Then, one after one, they began to disapparate in the same manner, not saying another word to one another. First went Number Two, Marco, who looked like he just wanted to get back home and fall asleep on his couch or something. Oh wait, he always looked like that. Next was Number Four, Saul, and not long after, the still hooded Numbers Five and Seven also disappeared. Not long after, the last remainder of their members disapparated as well. Left behind was a very thoughtful Regulus, the sixth member, and Morgail, Number Three.

"You look a bit worried." Morgail noted as she took in Regulus' facial expression.

Startled by suddenly being addressed, Regulus looked up. He had thought that Morgail would have left already, she was usually one of the first to leave after meetings and even during meetings, she preferred to stay quiet if she didn't have anything important to say. However, realizing that she was waiting for an answer, Regulus quickly collected himself from the initial surprise.

"I wouldn't say worried," Regulus said, "more like thoughtful. From the sound of it, this prophecy is dependant on Voldemort chosing one of the boys as his nemesis. If they for some reason never meet, then this prophecy will be useless."

Morgail studied him for a moment before she looked out over the never ending nothingness.

"Well, you know him better than any of us. If he, say, got word of this prophecy that foretold his demise, do you think he would just let it drop?"

Regulus blinked in confusion before he realized what Morgail was implying. His forehead wrinkeld in thought as he considered what the reaction of his former master would be to such information. If Voldemort in any way felt that his life was threatened... he wouldn't just let it slip by unnoticed. The thought that there might be someone out there who could destroy him would drive him insane (well, more than he already was). He would be out to find the threat and annihilate it and he wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in his way.

"No, I don't think he would. He's too afraid of his own death to let anything even remotely hinted at his death to just drop."

Offering Regulus a brief nod and smile, Morgail disapparated in a cloud of black smoke, similar to the other members of their little group. Regulus blinked, not sure if he had imagine the smile or not. Morgail wasn't usually one to smile, but after a few seconds he just shook it off. What did it matter? He had missions to complete. With that thought in mind, and the reassurance that Voldemort one way or another would mark his equal as the prophecy predicted, Regulus Black disapparated and left the Hall of Eternity.

**-HP-**

10 months later, the Wizarding world was shaken by the news. Lord Voldemort had fallen at the hands of a young boy named Harry Potter. After all he had done and all he had killed, Voldemort had lost his life to an infant, a baby. However, after the initial shock, people quickly burst out into cries of joy. How it had happened didn't matter to them, what mattered was that it _had_ happened. Lord Voldemort was gone, after years and years of terrorizing their world. They were finally free of the Strongest Dark Wizard of all time.

However, there were also a few that didn't participate in the celebrations. Some of them, because of the terrible price at which their victory had come. Lily and James Potter were dead, and their poor son, the Savior of the World, had become an orphan at the mere age of 1 year. To those who knew Lily and James, this was reason enough not to celebrate.

But there was also another group who didn't celebrate. A group of Unspeakables who was currently gathering in the Hall of Eternity, a group of 12 people who had been waiting for this day for a long time. While 11 of them were waiting in the Hall, one had left as soon as he had gotten word of the demise of the Dark Lord and made his way to Godric's Hollow.

The rain was pouring down heavily on the little town, as if the skies themselves were crying over the loss of the Potters. In a Dark Alley, a cloud of black smoke spoke of the arrival of a certain individual: Number Two, Marco.

As soon as Marco materilized, he noticed the change of thickness of the air due to the rain. His cloak protected him from any moisture and a lot of other stuff so he didn't become drenched, but the downpour still annoyed him as he could still feel it against his face. He looked up towards the skies, silently cursing his own bad luck at being the one sent to pick up the boy, but didn't waste any time standing around. The sooner he could get to the boy, the better.

The treck to the Potters' house didn't take long, and it was easy to tell which house were theirs. The door had been blasted off its hinges and the second floor had a wall blown off from what he guessed was a Blasting Curse. Smiling at his own luck, Marco made his way inside the house after having stared at it for a moment and studied Voldemort's work. That man... say what you wanted about his mindset and ideals, but he truly was a powerful wizard. The thought that a 1 year old had been the cause of his demise almost made Marco laugh.

It wasn't hard to find where his target was either. Voldemort hadn't been beating around the bush and made sure to straight away go after the boy. Following the scorch marks on the walls, Marco walked up the stairs to the second floor and went inside a room to the left. There, in a corner farthest away from the door, stood a crib, in which a young boy was sleeping peacefully. At the floor, the body of a young woman with long, auburn hair laid motionless. For a moment, Marco stopped to study the corpse with slight interest. No damage had been done to the body at all, so she hadn't had her wand at the time. Also, it didn't seem like she had attempted to in any way fight back against Voldemort, since she was lying on the floor in front of the crib, rather than by the door which would logically be the case if she had been trying to go up against the Dark Lord.

"Who are you?!"

The sound of the voice caused Marco to turn slightly to look over his shoulder. His hood was still up and covering his face, so whoever was standing behind him didn't get a good view. There, in the doorway, stood a young man with dirty black hair framing his face and piercing black eyes. Just looking into those eyes, Marco could see that this man was an expert at Legilimency, so he would have to tread carefully.

"Why, I could ask you the same thing." he stated as he turned around completely to face the man.

The man's eyes narrowed and for a moment, they seemed to glimmer, a sure sign that he was trying to penetrate Marco's mind. So he had mastered the art of Legilimency to the point he could enter someone's mind without them knowing? That was indeed quite impressive. However...

"You won't find what you're looking for through that little mind trick." Marco stated.

The man's eyes widened as he realized that Marco was indeed right. He had tried to penetrate his mind, but he hadn't found anything! Everything was just white, blank as if he didn't even have an identity or any memories to read. Thinking quickly, the man reached for his wand. If he couldn't get his answers through tricks, he would have to use force.

Marco however, was not impressed. He simply raised his right hand in front of him in response to the man drawing his wand. Studying the tip of the wand and the way the man was holding it, Marco would guess he was a decent duelist at least. That being said, he was still dependant on his wand and that was a weakness Marco did not have to the same extent.

"**Stupefy!**" the man called as he swung his wand forward to point it at Marco.

The spell shot out of his wand in the form of a red stream of light, heading straight towards Marco's chest. However, Marco himself had a few tricks up his sleeves and quickly raised his hand in front of himself.

"**Protego!**" he shouted, summoning a Shield Charm wandlessly, causing his attacker's eyes to widen.

The stream of red light impacted on an invisible shield, and was sent back against its original caster. Too stunned to react in self defense, the man got hit by his own spell and got thrown off his feet, being hurled backwards through the hall and landing on the other side of it. Waiting to see if his opponent would get up, Marco walked out of the room and began to make his way over to his fallen opponent as soon as he realized that the man had been knocked out.

Coming up beside his opponent, Marco bent down and placed his right index and middle finger against the man's forehead, closing his eyes for a moment. As he searched the mind of the unconcious man, he found a lot of interesting information. So, his name was Severus Snape, a half blood. He was an old classmate of the two dead Potters and a childhood friend of Lily. That was all Marco could find. The man had seemingly built a wall of protection around more informable and valuable memories and thoughts. Interesting, so he was quite well versed in the arts of the mind.

For a moment, Marco was tempted to take up the challenge and try to break down those mental walls, but he decided against it. He had taken long enough as it was. Sighing, he stood up and swept his hand in the air over Snape, mumbling "_**Obliviate**!_" as he did so to erase his memory of their little encounter. It wouldn't do for this Snape-man to go around and talk about their little secret group. That was one of their main principles: they couldn't be seen or heard during missions.

Having done his work and made sure that Snape wouldn't wake up while he was still here, Marco made his way back into the nursery where Harry was still sleeping. After looking at the boy for a moment, Marco reached down into the crib and picked him up. This had been his objective: to "pick up" the Chosen One, once the prophecy had been fulfilled and Voldemort had marked his equal. With his mission accomplished, Marco disapparated, taking Harry with him to the Hall of Eternity, where the future of the boy would be decided.

**-HP-**

Regulus was sitting at his throne in the Hall of Eternity, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers interwined in front of him. So it had come true after all, the prophecy foretelling Lord Voldemort's fall. Well, not exactly. He knew that Voldemort wasn't dead. All the partying going on in the world, the peace that had now been established... it was nothing more than an illusion. No matter what the curse or damage, Voldemort wouldn't die as long as he had his horcruxes.

Around him, some of the other members were discussing the events that had come to pass and the implications this brought. Some tried to look at the broader picture and understand how this would impact the future, while others, like himself, preferred to stay silent and think for themselves. Regulus could feel that Morgail was watching him, no doubt trying to find a reaction to the news that his brother's best friend had been killed, but he didn't care. He had never known James personally and while he had never downright disliked Sirius, he hadn't particularly cared for him either.

Aside from the group's respective Number Three and Six, their leader was also quiet, silently waiting for his second in command to return. He had been waiting for this day for so long, but he had yet to decide what to do with the boy. While he wanted the boy to in time join their ranks as a member, he knew that brainwashing him into a soldier only for him to defeat Voldemort was not ethical. He would need to make arrangements so that young Harry could grow up and live a decently normal life while at the same time knowing of his destiny and his role within their group.

However, all activity in the Hall of Eternity suddenly seized when the unmistakeable sound of someone apparating into the room was heard. A cloud of black smoke came swirling out of nowhere in the middle of the room, soon revealing their last member, carrying a bundle. Marco removed his hood and turned around to look at all of his fellow members. When he found the leader, he took a step in his direction and held out the bundle in front of him, revealing the sleeping boy with the lightning bolt shaped scar on its forehead.

"Number Two reporting in sir. Mission accomplished." he said with a tired voice. Formal reports were never something he enjoyed doing, because he always felt so... old saying stuff like that.

As he said it, a few of the members stretched their necks a little to get a better look at the boy. Regulus was one of the few who didn't go out of his way to get a look at the boy, along with both Saul and Morgail. He just leaned back in his seat on his throne and waited for the initial whispers about the new arrival to die down.

When the murmurs had subsided, their leader rose from his seat and removed his hood, allowing his yellow eyes to rest on the boy in the bundle. He took a step towards Marco, who handed the boy over to his boss without question and went over to occupy the only empty seat available, next to Saul. For a moment, the leader stared down at the boy in his arms. He looked so much like his father already... just like James had at the same age, with the exception of the scar on his forehead. When he was done reminiscing about times long gone, he straightened out and held the child up into the air.

"This boy," he said, "is destined to bring peace to this world! And it will be our job to guide him towards that destiny!"

In response to this statement, new whispers and murmurs spread throughout the ring of their members. What did he mean? What were they supposed to do? How were they supposed to "guide" Harry Potter towards his destiny? The questions were many, and the answers few.

In his seat, Regulus was gazing towards the child who was still being held into the air. He was surprised that Harry didn't wake up from his sleep with all the whsipers and murmurs around him. But there were also more pressing questions on his mind at the moment. Who was going to care for the boy? Surely, their leader wasn't going to have him live here in the Hall of Eternity or anywhere else in the Department of Mysteries?

Opposite to Regulus, Marco was leaning back and thinking about the very same thing. He knew their leader better than anyone and he wasn't one who would force a child to grow up like a pawn or soldier. He might stretch it far enough to enlist the boy as one of their members, but no furhter. That could only mean that he was intending to let one of the members care for the boy and his upbringing. But who? Most of the members were busy with either their usual work or missions. None of them were really cut out to be an acting parent at the moment.

"Now, I am sure you all got a lot of questions." their leader said. "I will answer them all in due time, but first we must make living arrangement for our new member."

Regulus almost snorted at the sentence. Their organisation usually did more serious things, so talking about something as casual as living arrangements felt just odd or downright hilarious, especially when it was coming from their leader. By the looks of it, he wasn't the only one who found this funny. To his right, a few seats down the row, Morgail pulled her hood up to cover her face as to try and not disturb the meeting with her fits of giggles.

"What about Dumbledore? He won't just let Harry slip away like this? If he finds out that the "Boy Who Lived" have gone missing, he will turn heaven and earth upside down to find him." one of the members spoke up.

"Do not worry about that." The Leader said. "I will take care of Albus."

This caused Regulus to frown. Dumbledore wouldn't interfere? How was their leader going to manage that? Dumbledore didn't even know of their Organisation's existance, so how was their leader going to convince the old man to just leave Harry with them? Sure, Regulus knew that their leader and Dumbledore were old friends and all, but still...

"With that question out of the way, I would like to proceed to the part where we give this boy a home."

At that, all of the members quieted down. Everyone were just as curious as to what their leader had planned for the boy. Marco, who had been leaning back in his throne lazily, straightened himself out and sat up correctly, interested to hear what their leader had planned.

"I don't want him to become a pawn. I want him to know what it feels like to have a family. Therefore, I have picked two of you who will be responsible for his upbringing." Here, he made a pause to let it all sink in for his members. When the silence almost became unbearable, he revealed the names of those who would be acting as Harry's surrogate parents. "Number Six: Regulus Black and Number Three: Morgail Pendragon. Please step forward."

It took a few seconds for the names to sink in, during which time seemed to slow down in the Hall of Eternity. Regulus was speechless. He couldn't have heard that right, could he? He tried to say something, to question their leader and ask if he had really heard that correctly, but he couldn't muster a word. There was someone, however, who could.

"WHAT?! I'm supposed to take care of him?! Why me?! And why with Regulus?!" Morgail cried out in shock. It wasn't that she had anything against Regulus personally. In fact, he was one of the members she got along better with. But... to raise a child with him? That was NOT something she had considered and she wasn't sure she wanted to consider either!

"You two are the most logical choices." their leader answered without hesitation. "You're the only ones amongst our ranks who are even remotely close in age to his real parents, not to mention you are the ones who got the least missions. On top of that, you're also the only ones who doesn't have a regular profession. You're both living in exile, remember?"

Morgail was about to argue with him and tell him that none of that mattered, but she stopped herself half way when she realized that in fact, all those points were valid. Well, maybe not the part saying that it was because of their ages, she knew of a whole lot of parents who were a lot older than her and Regulus and even Lily and James. In fact, Lily and James were pretty young to be parents, but that was beside the point. The other arguments were definetely valid.

Regulus, while shocked at the revealation, was thinking along the same lines. Due to their own inexperience, he and Morgail weren't given a many missions as their older members. Also, he was supposed to be dead, so he couldn't show himself in the street. Same with Morgail. The line of Morgana Pendragon was supposed to have vanished and not even the ministry knew that Morgail existed. Morgana's descendants had been forced into hiding around the same time as the Four Founders built Hogwarts due to their lineage and since then, their powers had remained dormant until Morgail came along. Since both of them were technically not supposed to exist, they would have plenty of time to spend with Harry during his upbringing, since they didn't get as many missions as their fellow members.

All around them, the members of their organisation were talking in hushed voices, discussing their Leader's choice of surrogate parents. While they shared their thoughts on the choices, Regulus looked over towards a certain member and caught Morgail's eyes. She was looking back at him with a nervous look, not quite sure how she was supposed to react. Regulus tried to offer her a smile, but it came out... kind of weird.

"Well? Do you have any objections to my descisions? If not, would the ones chosen please step forward." their leader said as he studied the two he had picked for the task.

With one last look at Morgail, Regulus sighed and shrugged before standing up and walking up to their leader. For a moment, no one said anything, waiting to see Morgail's reaction. After a moment's hesitation, she too sighed and stood up. She didn't regard herself as the mothery type or even the friendly type, as she had grown up with pretty limited interraction with the outside world, but there was no arguing with their leader. And, she admitted reluctantly, being the only female in the group, she was the only one who could play the "mother" role.

The leader studied them for a moment, before holding the bundle out towards Morgail, who accepted it from him without a word. Looking down at the boy, she couldn't help but be a little impressed. How the little guy had slept through all of that would forever be beyond her understanding.

"From now on, you two will be working together. When I give you a mission, you will be free to decide which one of you will go. However, your assignments will be minor ones, as I want you to take as good of Harry as you can, okay?"

Both of them nodded. They didn't look at each other, but they both knew that the other was thinking about how it would feel to live with someone again. Regulus had only lived alone for a few years, but Morgail on the other hand had been an orphan. Since the age of 8, she had been alone and now she was just turned 22. It would be weird to have someone else living under the same roof again.

"Good. Then you two are dismissed for now, so you can make arrangements." the leader spoke up again.

For a moment, Regulus felt his insides cringe with nervousity. How in the world was this going to work? Sure, he had nothing against Morgail, but she could be kind of creepy in between times. Not to mention they were supposed to live under the same roof... speaking of which.

"Do you have a good place to stay? My flat is pretty small and I doubt that we will fit 3 persons in there." he said as he looked over towards his soon-to-be housemate.

"My family used to own a small mansion that is pretty cut off from society. No one has lived there for centuries, but I think that it should still be inhabitable if we just freshen it up. It's well protected with a lot of protective charms, so we should be okay there."

Hearing that, Regulus just nodded, still too shaken by the recent events to really give a full reaction to it. He just put his hand on Morgail's shoulder, and allowed her to disapparate them. Picking up on the hint, Morgail proceeded to transport them to just outside the boundaries of her family grounds.

As the two youngest members of their Organisation disapparated, the remaining members looked towards the Leader. If they had many questions before, those questions had just been multiplied by 10. As usual, it was Marco who voiced the question that everyone was thinking. Or well, it wasn't as much a question as a statement, but it was something nonetheless.

"You didn't pick those two just because of those reasons, did you? You know well enough that many parents work daily and still manage to care for their kids." he stated matter-of-factly.

The Leader reclaimed his seat and looked over towards his second in command.

"No, I didn't. Those two will benefit from each other. They are both hurting deep inside, even if they don't show it. Regulus never knew what a true family should be like and neither did Morgail. They might have had parents at one point, but Regulus parents never loved him as a son, they only saw him as a means of passing on their pureblood line. Morgail's parents loved her, but they passed away early on in her life. Hopefully, they will both find comfort in each other as they raise young Harry." The Leader spoke.

From there, the meeting proceeded with how they were going to make sure that Dumbledore didn't interfere with their arrangements, what possible additions of protection each of them could offer for the Mansion, how much Harry should get involved with their Organisation and at what age, and lots of other things. However, while the Organisation was discussing future events and Regulus and Morgail were trying to at least make the bedrooms of their Mansion inhabitable before they went to sleep, wizards and witches all around the world sang and celebrated the defeat of Lord Voldemort, raising their cups in honor of "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived".

* * *

**A/N: **_So, how was that? Too AU? Too weird? Too far from canon? XD I hope I managed to at least make it a good read, I felt like I had a good flow when I was writing, but I might have missed something here and there, or written something a bit wrong. Oh, and if you feel confused about what happened in the chapter, don't feel bad. I'm sure you're not the only one! XD_

_But anyway, please tell me what you think and if you think I should try and take this story further, please hit the HELL outta those nice little buttons down below saying "Follow" and "Favourite" and if you liked it or want to point something out to me, leave a review! If you feel like this was complete bullsh*t and want to flame me for it, please be kind enough to use an account when you do it so I can report you to the site and get you banned. Thank you! :)_


End file.
